Story Arcs
About Like many series, Gantz chapters and episodes are broken into several unofficial story arcs. The manga itself however is divided into three Phases. Overview of the Series *Phase 1 which starts from Chapter 001 and lasts until Chapter 237 and is known as Missions. *Phase 2 which starts from Chapter 238 and lasts until Chapter 303 and is known as Katastrophe. *Phase 3 which starts from Chapter 304 and lasts until Chapter 383 and is known as Invasion. Phase 1 Missions Onion Alien Mission Arc This arc starts with two teenagers Kei Kurono and Masaru Kato dying while saving a homeless man named Takao Tadō. But instead of moving on they find themselves in a strange room along with 7 other people and a dog whom also apparently all recently died. They then get forced to hunt the Kid Onion Alien, whom after a chase gets found and killed by four of them who are then quickly killed again by the Adult Onion Alien. It then beats Masaru and then starts chasing Kurono before they manage to take it down and end the mission. Nishi one of the other survivors then tells them that they will return here in regular intervals to hunt aliens and that they are most likely copies of their original selves. They then go home and Kurono has difficulty trying to get used to his regular life again while another survivor Kei Kishimoto finds out that indeed she is a copy and winds up staying with Kurono as a pet, ending the arc. Tanaka Alien Mission Arc This arc starts with Kei Kishimoto staying at Kei Kurono's place and refusing to have sex with him while noticing all of her scars are gone. We then see Masaru Kato beat up some bullies before learning that the Original Kei Kishimoto is still alive. Then we see Kurono, Kihsimoto, Kato and Joichiro Nishi being frozen in place before being transported to the Tokyo room for a new mission. Elsewhere four bikers of the Zoku Biker Gang get setup and killed and a truck driver falls asleep behind the wheel killing four others. All eight of them are sent to the room. Masaru then tries to explain what is going on to the newcomers to the anger of Nishi. Kurono then finds out he doesn't have his suit and Nishi declares him death. Kurono then tries to steal the biker gang's leader suit who then is convinced to put his on. The bikers then start playing with the guns and one of them points it at and shoot Nishi who retaliates by shooting back killing the guy. Kurono is then send out of the room and encounters the first alien which starts following him. Then an invisible Nishi kills one of its hatchlings causing it to attack him, leading to a battle in the water under a bridge during which Nishi's eyes get blown up before Kato manages to save him by bear-hugging the alien forcing it out of its cybernetic shell to be defeated with the Y-gun by Kurono. Nishi then dies and Kato starts discussing the game with everyone and they learn there is at least one more alien. Kato then leads most of them away from the suit less Kurono whom gets hold at gunpoint by the two remaining bikers (as one of them died by trying to leave the game area) and told to go into the lair of the aliens. Elsewhere a Flock of Tanaka's attack Kato's group. Kato quickly attack the nearest alien to him causing the others to gang up on him, Kato however is unfaced as he forces his second Tanaka from its shell and beats it to the ground. The other four then try to attack him in the back but Kishimoto shoots one and newcomer Masanobu Hojo forces another from its shell which later tries to get back into it and dies in the process. The two remaining Tanaka's then fly of to kill newcomers Kayo Sugihara and Ryota Sugihara only to be chased down and killed by Kishimoto and Hojo. Kurono inside the lair of the Tanaka's gets surrounded by six of them on a floor filled with hatchlings. A door opposite him then opens revealing the Tanaka Aliens' Boss who faces down Kurono forcing him to attack it. Then as all of them gang up on Kurono he shoots down the walls and the floors escaping from their lair as it collapses in on itself killing all of them but the boss who returns to lift one of the bikers into the air where he kills him. It then faces Hojo before chasing and grabbing Kurono who manages to dodge his attacks and yanks out its breathing apparates which get it to drop him allowing him to shoot it while falling out of the sky. This ends the mission and all the survivors are send back to the room. They then get scored by Gantz with Kato getting 5 points, Hojo and Kishimoto getting 10 points each and Kurono getting 38 points. They then leave the apartment and Kato tells the newcomers they will return here in a few days to do it all over again. Kishimoto then goes home with Kurono but as she keeps talking about Kato, Kurono gets angry causing her to leave. Back at school Kurono is annoyed by the fact of not getting any recognition of girls making him want to return to the room as quickly as possible for only there he feels really alive. We then see the remaining biker Tetsuo Nemoto making love to his wife whom finds the gun, causing him to go out of the house to test it. He then calls a loan shark and shows him the gun before killing him with it. He then goes to confront those of a rival gang whom killed him and his pals but the gun stops working and he is killed again. Buddhist Temple Alien Mission Arc Kill Kei Kurono Mission Arc (filler) Shorty Alien Mission Arc Dinosaur Alien Mission Arc Ring Alien Mission Arc Kill Tae Kojima Mission Arc Oni Alien Mission Arc Nurarihyon Alien Mission Arc (prelude) Phase 2 Katastrophe Nurarihyon Alien Mission Arc (remainder) Italian Alien Mission Arc The Invasion Begins Arc (beginning) Phase 3 Invasion The Invasion Begins Arc (remainder) Alien Ship Takeover Mission Arc United Rescue Arc Destroy the Tower Mission Arc The Final Challenge Arc Navigation Category:Manga Category:Anime